Digimon: Renajon's Training to Ultimate
by byronknight892
Summary: As Byron helps Renajon Train to Ultimate, During the months he stayed and lived with them, He makes a life-changing decision. This story is based on memories, subject to change in time
1. Surpass the limits!

**A/N: Renajon and his Characters belong to @Renajonart1, My character Byron Knight is my own, This is a story on Renajon's Training. Will have painful funny parts.** Oh and Byron is dating Tao in the story, but they will get married soon. All this is being wrote from my own memories.

* * *

**The Training to Ultimate**

* * *

_Now Digimon train to become stronger, and with each level up, they are able to Digivolve._

_The steps of Digimon digivolution is as Followed: Birth, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, And Mega._

_As Renajon was Training with his Best friend, Byron Knight in the Renasuit, he was training hard. Already Achieved Championship level. He was training hard to Achieve Ultimate Level._

"You reached Champion level and was able to go to toe-to-toe with Beerus! Plus unlocking Renamon X form too! Your aunts might be right about the Sakuyamon x form!" Byron said as he was using 50% of his power in Sage mode.

"Yes, buddy, I do know that." Renajon said as he was in his normal form.

"Hmm, Well we need to up the Ante.. Train in your Champion Digivolution. It will help you out with reaching Ultimate faster." Byron said as he looked at him.

"In Champion Form? Okay." Renajon said as he digivolved to KyubiJon.

"Level 40 is Ultimate Level in a Digimon, So basically we need to level you up!" Byron said as he builds his energy up as flames appeared on his wrists and his mane.

"I won't be able to hold back in this Level!" Renajon said.

"You don't have to, Go all out! Besides I won't hold back you know?" Byron said as he was ready on the defense.

_As Renajon was Training with Byron in champion level, the training was going all out as both were countering and blocking each other's attacks, seeing it was helping build his power level up. Until it went to the tree tops and then it got even serious until Byron misstepped on a Branch._

"Whoa! Ahh ow!" Byron said as he fell through the branches, landing on one crotch first as he fell. "OWW, SWEET BABIES!!!" He howled in pain as he fell hard on the ground.

_As the Sun settled in the forest, Reny helped his friend in the house as he saw Rena in there waiting for him. And at the time the Sun setted, Tao appeared home from a day of exorcising demons, giving Reny and Rena some gifts off the demon, a pair of demon horns. Byron being curious although in pain looks and saw a horse dildo in her purse. But as she was cooking dinner and healing Byron. She was curious about how the training went._

"He is getting better in Champion level, At most he made to about Level 36. His Fox-Tail inferno, Touhakken, And dragon wheel are evolving at a high pace. I had to increase my strength to survive today." Byron said as he was eating dinner with, Tao, Rena and Reny.

"My son was able to beat Goku, Jiren, and Beerus. Even with Renamon X form, but helping him reach Ultimate will take months!" Tao said.

"Yes I know Tao, Sweetie." Byron said as he kisses her neck softly.

"Hehe" Tao giggles a bit, after everyone finished eating.

_Now to Clarify Rena is technically not Reny's Sister, She was born digital From Steve and Tao. Her anatomy and DNA consist of half of the Main Digimon DNA from Tao, and half of the main human DNA from her deceased father, but she was created, loved and Raised in the same family, so there is the explanation, people!_

_As Rena and Reny were having fun in the bedroom in Private, Tao and Byron were in their bedroom finishing their fun, as Byron moved in with Reny and his family late last month._

"Wow, that was impressive, Byron." Tao said, hugging Byron.

"Thanks Tao." Byron said as he hugged her waist tight in his arms.

_"I have to tell her that I want to marry her." Byron thought as he falls asleep with Tao as he slept with her until Morning._

At_ Sunrise, Both Byron and Reny was kissed by their gir__ls all over before they woke up. As today would be a great day! _

* * *

Continues in the next chapter, and I had to include the Explanation of Rena in my story as my friend explained it to me last night So readers won't be confused.


	2. Strength to protect what matters.

Continues from the Last chapter.

* * *

_As Byron decided to Train Renajon after they got dressed and had Breakfast in the morning, Giving Tao a kiss on the lips as she went to work, while Rena was on missions, they headed to the wide clearing in the forest_ _as they were training to build his powers to ultimate level. It was during half way of the training that Byron noticed reached reached ultimate power level strength, but not the form. So as he decided to take Renajon to the shower with him to relax._

"You are getting strong, way too stronger than me, buddy. The


End file.
